Vampire Hunter Gone Wrong
by sweetchachie
Summary: Sakura's a teenage vampire trained to kill humans since the day she was born. She sleeps during the day and is drinking human blood during the night. Your basic vampire story with a few twists to the joining of two clans. Slight ItaSaku but main SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, in this world there are vampires and the people who hunt the vampires down, commonly known as vampire hunters. Here is the story of a weird occurrence in history where a vampire and a hunter meet for the first time in each of their lives.

Sakura pov:

"Well, that's not very fair!" I yelled at my parents. Hello. My name is Haruno Sakura and welcome to my very unfair life. My parents, the head of the Haruno clan, have decided to engage me to Uchiha Itachi. That guy was about twice my damn age!

"Sakura, please be patient and listen to us. We want you to have a good future and the joining of the two clans will be good for all of us. Surely you are aware of what is happening to the clan?" My mother was always there to calm me down and then my father lies down all of the bad news while I can't do a thing to stop it. Would you agree with that?

"Sakura, this isn't just about you. It involves all members of the clan and we can't waste a moment like this." His calm face made me want to smack him so badly, despite him being my father. I gripped the hilt of my sword as I sensed the arrivals of new auras.

"Calm down, sweetheart. The Uchiha's are here to complete the marriage ceremony." What! What do they mean by completing the process?


	2. Chapter 2

This story is made with my best friend Hell's Angel 606. We don't own Naruto in any way!

* * *

Sakura pov:

I shut up quickly. Why couldn't Sasori do this? Oh, right. I sort of locked him away in his room for month. Well, it was his fault anyway. Wait a second… Sasori's month is over! Now I don't have to go through this arranged marriage crap.

"Sakura, what's happening?" And there's Sasori. He walked in and put an arm around my shoulders. I looked behind him and saw his twin, Gaara, reading silently in the corner. Seriously, doesn't he have anything better to do? Such as…getting me out of this situation?

"Sakura." Sasori snapped his fingers in front of my face, successfully bringing me out of my trance. I looked at him, looked back to the waiting Uchiha's, and back to him. When he saw Itachi, he walked over and greeted him as if they were friends.

"Sakura, are you ready or not?" My father asked, tapping his fingers impatiently on his chair. My mother seemed to be the only one to understand my confusion.

"We had Sasori pick a husband for you. Do you mind?" Hell yes I mind! I shook my head and glared at my brother (The one that isn't being in an emo corner). Sasori threw me over his shoulder and walked out, everyone else following.

Stay calm. We can find a way out of this. Don't look like a fool in front of them or your family. When we reached the altar, I was set down and guarded heavily. Like I was stupid enough to run now…

"Let's proceed, shall we?" I swallowed my pride and tightly shut my eyes as they started.

By the time it was over, my entire body was stressed out. I looked at the ring on my finger and felt so horrible. I understand my duty as a princess. I had to sacrifice my free will just so we could keep the kingdom safe. Was it very nice to make your only daughter marry a complete stranger, much less, the enemy?

"Let's go." Itachi and Sasori each grabbed one of my arms and led me away from the others.

"Where are we going?" I really needed to stop being pushed around. Itachi glanced at me and smirked.

* * *

Please review! We enjoy reading your comments and it will help us to continue writing. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

As they all were busy navigating their way through the forest owned by the Haruno's, Sakura heard distant talking somewhere in front of them, probably a few feet. The wind whipped around them wildly as they ran through, dodging trees and animals alike.

Itachi pov:

I look behind me to see Sakura looking around at her surroundings with curiosity and disgust. That's funny. She's a neat and tidy person, so I guess that this forest isn't where she really wants to be.

"Sakura, isn't this where you come every day to train?" Sasori cut in, an eyebrow raised, causing the woman to stumble slightly. I, too, raised an eyebrow. Sakura and training? Those two words didn't seem to fit together. Sakura looked so frail and ladylike to be practicing.

"What about it?" she shouted back over the roar of the wind. Sasori just shook his head and slowed to a walk, causing them all to slow down. They came into a clearing, making Sakura groan. I glanced at her and then back to the clearing. I watched as she pulled a chest into the middle of the training area.

"Sakura?" I called out. She didn't even bother to look at me. I'm her husband; she should have more respect for me. I guess that she'll have to be trained. I smirked at the thought.

Sakura pov:

I sighed as I felt their eyes following my every moment. Time to unlock this chest. I pulled an emerald key from under the dress I was wearing. The key had immediately attracted itself to the chest, pulling me along with it. I heard them snicker at me, watching me be pulled to the ground by a small key, but they shut up really fast when I pulled my weapons out of the chest. The weapons that I had chosen were two silver daggers with long chains connected on the ends. Sort of weird for a person of royalty, but since when did I give a damn?

"What are you going to do now?" I heard Sasori ask, walking up to me. He backed up when got into a fighting position though. His eyes narrowed and he summoned his own weapons, something that I hadn't mastered just yet. I smirked and raised a hand. My middle finger said it all for me. I gave him the sign to come at me.

"This is revenge for making me marry someone!" I yelled as I began lunged forward with a killing intent. He dodged to the side and sent his puppet to swipe at me. He landed a blow on my side, causing it to start gushing blood. He didn't stop there. The other puppets ambushed me, sending me flying into the air. I quickly started to destroy all the puppets coming at me, much to his annoyance.

That is sort of when we were caught. Sasori and I were both thrown to the side, a much stronger aura breaking in. My fangs poked out and cut into my lip, causing more blood to appear. I turned to look at the newcomer and looked away quickly.

Our parents were standing there and glaring at us. I got up shakily and walked over to them, my head bowed. Sasori had done the same, standing next to me. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and mouthed a plan to me. I nodded ever so slightly so that their parents wouldn't notice. Even if they were vampires, they couldn't catch something like that if they were busy yelling at their kids, right?

"Sakura, you're married now! You can't even act properly! Straighten your back and shoulders! Just look at you! You're a complete and utter mess!" That was basically all that I heard. Now, time to put that plan into action. I straightened myself and looked my mother in her eyes as I have done for many years, practically my whole life.

The last thing that I expected to happen happened. My mother raised her hand and backhanded me with all the force that she could possibly had. I have never been hit before so you could understand my shock as I fell to the floor. Now, this was going to raise suspicion among the humans. You see, the backhand that I received had most likely traveled all the way to human's ears. There wasn't a storm so, that wasn't the way to excuse the noise.

"Guards, take Sakura to that room and I will be there in a second. Itachi, would you like to accompany me?" My father ordered and walked over to the Uchiha's to explain what was happening.

"You can't do that!" Sasori lifted me off of the ground and rested me on his back, making sure that I held on. Our parents looked at us and stared us down, warning us not to do anything stupid. Sasori smirked at that and held my legs tighter.

"Would you like to join her, son?" My father asked, knowing that Sasori wasn't that willing to share the punishment. Sasori looked at me and set me down lightly. He then picked up my weapons and gave them to me. What he did next though surprised me greatly. He summoned his own weapons and got into a fighting stance. As the guards charged, we beat every single one. But by that time, we were both weakened and didn't have enough blood to continue fighting anymore.

"Now, I believe that you have stepped out of line a bit too far." My eyes widened as I felt my limbs being chained. I looked at my mother, only to find that she was handing my father his weapon. I felt betrayed somehow. I looked over to see my brother knocked out and leaned against a tree.

"Sakura, why would you fight against your brother?" That guy was a bit too calm for my tastes, especially in this type of situation. I remained silent, causing Itachi to laugh. My head snapped over to him, glaring at him. My dearest husband sauntered up to me and held a needle up to me. He then stabbed it into my arm and I could feel exactly what it was. It was human blood.

My senses sharpened immediately and my fangs grew out. My tattered dress was ripped in many places and my shorts underneath was stained with blood. "Sakura, are you going to answer me?" My father asked again, holding his katana threateningly close to my neck. He could cut me all he wanted but the most that was going to do was cause me pain. I was one of the undead. I couldn't die. Not unless he took blessed silver and killed me. But he wouldn't kill me because I was the connection between the families.

I laughed in his face. "Over my dead body would I ever answer to you." My father glared at me and swiftly swung the sword at me. The sting of the deep, long cut hurt so much. I cried out in pain, much to my father's delight. He did it again and again. The cuts only got worse with each passing one. I closed my eyes, another scream leaving my mouth and sounding throughout the air around us. Finally, after a few hours of torture and after my father had thought that he had punished me enough for me to suffer greatly.

Itachi came up to me, being the only one left in the forest, my brother getting a light reprimanding from my mother, and unchained me. I stared at him for a while before allowing him to hold me. I looked up at him, my guard not lowering one bit.

Itachi pov:

I stared down at her. Was this really the other side of the headstrong woman I had married? She isn't what I expected her to be, that's for sure. I'm twice her age and we both don't agree with this marriage.

"Sakura—" I was cut off by my little reluctant wife. "Whoever said that you could call me by my name?" She asked, trying to stand. I kept my grip on her and decided that now was the time to explain what was really going on.

"Sakura—" Once again, I was cut off. My eye twitched ever so slightly. I needed to keep calm. I put a hand over Sakura's mouth and turned her to face me.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the two chapters being the same but I somehow switched them. Here's chapter four!

* * *

Itachi glared at Sakura, quickly losing his patience. "Stay still." He ordered, causing Sakura to fight him even more. "Hello again, little brother." Itachi was emotionless, so why did Sakura ever think that he could actually be nice? She would've laughed if she could.

Sasuke stood there, glaring at Itachi. There seemed to be a contest between the two. Anyway, Sakura distracted Itachi, but what she didn't know was that Sasuke would capture her to get back at Itachi. Sakura did think that Itachi could be nice, but didn't show it. But for now, he was a cold-hearted bastard to her. She huffed and poked Sasuke.

"What do you want?" He grumbled, slowing to a stop and binding her hands.

Sakura glared at him. "What do you think I want? I would like to go back to my family, even though they don't like me very much…" She mumbled and was led to a camping sight, surprisingly. It was there that she met Naruto, Kiba, and Neji.

Neji glanced at Sakura. "Now that you've gotten your revenge, can we leave now? Your brother is going to come for her and then she'll die. Simple. Now, get off your lazy ass and get moving." Sasuke smirked at him.

"Never knew the prince swore. Another thing to tell Tenten so that she'll beat you over the head with another weapon of hers." He snickered as Neji huffed and turned away.

Kiba got up, and so did Naruto. "Seriously, who's going to carry the chick while we travel, 'cuz I'm not." Kiba stated, already backing out.

Sasuke turned to look at Sakura. "I think that she can run just fine. After I put a small spell on her first." Sasuke then put another spell on Sakura and released her. The woman was wary of him and stepped away slightly, but didn't run for it. These guys were a lot faster than she was and it was a lost cause.

They all smirked at her. She was smart after all. "Let's get going then." Sasuke said, and led the group while pulling Sakura next to him. The woman blushed slightly but it soon disappeared as soon as it came.

They traveled for a few hours until they encountered something… Their friends were waiting about ten minutes away from the village for them. They were all smiling and welcomed them back.


End file.
